Your Sky's Dawn
by Neukiri
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada wasn't good at almost everything. He didn't do good in sports, academics, and even his social status flunked. Though, only few knew that he was connected to one of the prodigies in his school. Now, as time ticks on, he fulfills his destiny by ...Full Summary Inside. AU. Re-Uploaded. Previously 'And I was Your Sky' HIATUS
1. Yamamoto Distant Cousin

Neukiri: Hello, dearest readers! After so many months on hiatus, this was published! Well, as said before, I had put up a poll a few weeks back and the rewrite version won! So, here I present to you this and I hope that this version would be better. Please give me your feedbacks and what parts and/or paragraphs should I improve on! Constructive Criticism please, no flames!

Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada wasn't good at almost everything. He didn't do good in sports, academics, and even his social status flunked. Though, only few knew that he was connected to one of the prodigies in his school. Now, as time ticks on, he fulfills his destiny by getting closer and closer to the people who would help him in his quest. He learns his heritage, he gains new experiences, and he gains knowledge about on what happened on the day that his parents had left him in this cold and cruel mafia world. AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

**And I was Your Sky**

_Chapter 1_

A Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfic

* * *

.

..

…

..

.

~*~ Yamamoto Distant Cousin ~*~

.

..

…

..

.

* * *

The Yamamotos lived on what you call a fairly enough a normal life. Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, black-haired and fair, the head of the family and the family's business the Take'Sushi store, along with his wife Akemi, with the same black hair as Tsuyoshi's but tied back to a usual pony tail, and his son Takeshi (who was said to be a splitting image of Tsuyoshi in his younger days) had a great family relationship. Tsuyoshi, acted on the front lines, earning money for their family while Akemi was Takeshi's light for she took care of him most of the days. Almost three years after Takeshi was born, Akemi had announced to the family that she was pregnant with a three-month-old child. Being excited as he would finally become an older brother, Takeshi wanted each day to pass by quickly and before he knew it, the child was already si-months old.

They had anticipated the days. The child was supposed to be a boy. But, not all good things last. Unfortunately as innocent as they were, Akemi was murdered when Takeshi was three. The details of the event were unknown and the Yamamoto family shut down the Take'Sushi weeks after she had passed away.

Now, one would say that Takeshi being three years of age would not move on, he had become resilient—much to the relief of Tsuyoshi. Slowly, day after day, they have moved on after Akemi's funeral. The Take'Sushi opened once again and they were leading peaceful lives. Despite the fact that the child that Akemi carried was now with Takeshi's mother, he had longed to wish that he would have a little brother that Takeshi would care for. Now all dreams had remained unfulfilled. Tsuyoshi knew this was going to happen but did not want to remarry.

Now, the story started like this.

It was a rainy Thursday evening, Patches of grey and black littered the sky; occasional streaks of white danced; five-year-old Takeshi sighed again.

As Takeshi returned his gaze from the window to the television set, he could not stop from letting his thoughts wander to his mother. The television was buzzing, warning the people to stay indoors and yet, Takeshi wanted to go out to the rain—to the storm. He felt compelled to the weather. He knew not why. As soon as the thunder struck again, he did not flinch; instead he enjoyed it as he stared blankly on the TV.

"…are advised to leave their homes. I repeat, none are advised to…"

As thunder roared more and more and more, the rain blew, the wind danced thunder struck again against the 'bzz'ing of the television and the drops of the heavy rain. Takeshi sighed before retreating to the bed. He lay down and closed his eyes—thoughts had wandered off again aimlessly.

_The night wet and windy… The fire glittering in front… Bodies lay in front… They weren't smiling… They were laying face flat onto the floor…_

_A small hand reached out… It flinched at the heat of the fire… Trembling in fear, his footsteps carried him upstairs… Fists were tightly curled into a ball… Fists were turning white of pressure… _

"'_kaa-san… 'tou-san…"_

_He whimpered… He saw the two bodies lay flat… The bodies of his precious parents were being swallowed in the fire…_

"'_k-'kaa-san! 't-'tou-san!"_

_No matter how he called from the stairs, they would not respond… As the fire grew, surrounding the boy, he ran upstairs involuntarily… Run, run, and run did he do… Yet… All there was a feeling of guilt…_

"'_k-'kaa-san… 't-'tou-san… Don't leave Tsuna-kun… Please…"_

* * *

The sun was coming up: The pure vastness of the cloudy sky was stretching over him. Takeshi rubbed his eyes. As he yawned, he recollected events the night before. The television, the rain, the thunder, and yes, the dream—he had remembered all the details quite vivid.

In his oh-so realistic dream, he was the little brunet boy with gravity defying hair that spiked up all directions, mourning over the dead, surrounded by fire.

Who he was, thought Takeshi, had no clue. He knew nothing of the boy and yet, he had the sudden urge to help him—to be **with** him. As his body moved by itself, he slid open the door and slowly made its way to the door leading to their family restaurant, the Take'Sushi.

Leaning forward the door, muffled voices were heard—some familiar and others unheard of.

"…adopt him?" said one masculine voice.

"Yeah, didn't Takeshi say that he wanted a little brother before… you know?" said another voice, who was feminine.

"I know but," said a voice that Takeshi recognized as his father, Tsuyoshi, "I have trouble of taking care of… er… kids."

Once again, the feminine voice spoke, "Oh, don't be silly! You've done well in raising Takeshi!"

"No, no! Akemi spent time with Takeshi even more, Mariko!" Tsuyoshi's voice declared.

"Even so," the masculine voice said, "This boy is about the same age as Takeshi, Tsuyoshi. He's got no living relatives in the area. Akemi's known Nana, they were distant cousins."

"Yeah, but…" came the distressed reply of Tsuyoshi.

"'**t-'t-tou-san**?"

Every one turned around. They saw the figure of Takeshi, meekly sliding the door.

"W-What is it, Takeshi?" Tsuyoshi said, rushing to his boy then kneeling on a foot.

Now, Takeshi furrowed his brows and looked at his father sternly. Without a thought, he said with a cheerful tone and grin,

"What's the worse it could do, right? If this 'Nana' person is a cousin of 'kaa-san, then this kid would be my distant cousin too, right 'tou-san?"

* * *

Neukiri: Well, that's it, I guess. I know it isn't any better but I tried my best! Please do tell me on what paragraphs or parts that I need to improve on so that in the future chapters I can present to you better chapters! I guess it was a tad bit boring, ne? But as I said before, Constructive Criticism please and no flames! Ciao.

PS: Is the summary good?

August 27, 2012


	2. The Night of the Scorching Heat

Neukiri: Hello, to my readers of this story, I am really sorry for the delay but I do hope that you'll be enjoying this chapter!

Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada wasn't good at almost everything. He didn't do good in sports, academics, and even his social status flunked. Though, only few knew that he is to one of the prodigies in his school. Now, as time ticks on, he fulfills his destiny by getting closer and closer to the people who would help him in his quest. He learns his heritage, he gains new experiences, and he gains knowledge about on what happened on the day that his parents had left him in this cold and cruel mafia world. AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

**And I was Your Sky**

_Chapter 2_

A Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfic

.

..

…

..

.

~*~ The Night of the Scorching Heat ~*~

.

..

…

..

.

* * *

In the town of Namimori, there were two incomplete families who were well-known. The first were the Yamamotos, Tsuyoshi and Takeshi. They owned a popular sushi shop in their and the neighboring areas. They were known for kindness and hospitality. Despite the emptiness of their family...there was light by the form of five-year-old Takeshi.

The second, famed for their good heartedness, the Sawada mother and son. In reality, this isn't classified on the list of incomplete families. Yet, rumors spread that the father died or left, nobody knows. They were known for their kind heart yet their lives remain a mystery.

Nevertheless, they lived happily.

Tsunayoshi was just peering out of the window, assisted by a chair. He was gazing at the view outside. The dark of the night was brightly littered with colors of yellow, purple, and white; bicycles filled the streets, the breeze made the leaves rustle; the boy sighed.

With his hair that spikes up in all directions, he was Tsunayoshi Sawada. Brown hair and innocent chocolate eyes made him a bit (as said by his mother) _cute_. But he was a boy, no, a man, Tsuna says. He is a man who will protect his ever-loving mother, Nana, unlike his father whom Tsuna believed as the person who always gave him Christmas presents.

Nana Sawada, formerly Nana Suzuki, however, married to Iemitsu. Like her son, she had brown hair and eyes. During her school days, she was once knownas the _Queen of Disguises_, yet her son hadn't got an idea of this. After all, on snowy Christmas days for the sake of her child's innocence, she often disguises herself as Iemitsu, giving presents to her child Tsuna. Oh, how Nana would have loved it if she declined Iemitsu's offer a few years back but no...there was a reason on why she was...married to him.

As to the story, Tsunayoshi glimpsed at the passing of the bicycles and such but he became distracted at the voice of her mother calling him. Immediately, he had jumped off the chair and ran towards her, hugging Nana's legs at the impact. Tsuna looked up, brown eyes shining and Nana couldn't help but smile, after all, fragments of her past resurfaced to her when Tsuna did this; she always thought that she could teach Tsuna how to disguise efficiently too!

Nana bent down and took Tsuna's hand and both of them were meeting pairs of jewels of brown. She smiled and the same goes for Tsuna. As Nana was about to lift him high up in the air, the bell of the door rang. Nana furrowed her brows as she reluctantly set Tsuna down and went to the door rather rigidly. Nana looked at the peephole of the door. With wide eyes, she rushed at Tsuna and climbed up the stairs carrying the little boy. Nana left Tsuna in his room, turned the lights off and told the boy of five to stay silent and not to come down. Tsuna didn't agree at first but when he saw sparkles of tears from Nana's eyes, he obeyed. Nana kissed Tsuna at the forehead and said:

"Don't worry, Tsu-kun, 'kaa-san's gonna be back soon. This is just some business that has to do with 'tou-san's arrival in two months time, okay?"

"H-Hai, 'kaa-san. Be back soon." Tsuna replied.

Tsuna looked at the retreating figure of Nana, only to see the outlines of her body. She closed the door and Tsuna stared at it blankly before running up towards the window of his room with fragments, no, with streaks of blue rolling down his cheeks. From the window (which was hidden by a curtain, only a few parts of it opened by Tsuna's hands) slightly, he saw the man's stature. He was a shady looking character, Tsuna concluded. Maybe it was because of the darkness, Tsuna did not know. Yet, he knew there was something rather peculiar in that man. Tsuna saw that Nana let him in. Tsuna immediately closed the curtains and began to take his precious belongings involuntarily—his locket which enclosed a picture of him and Nana. He knew not why but he was sure there was something bad happening downstairs. Pain seared through his chest as the rain started to fall. He clutched his orange shirt tightly with one hand and the other held the locket. Furrowing his brows, he knew that there was something wrong. He tried to ignore the pain but he could not. He bit his lip, trying not to cry and not uttering a sound. When he had failed in doing this, he let out a scream, which was later followed by Nana's own scream.

Tsuna tried to stand up, panicking. He opened the door and there in front of him was a fire, a blazing fire of reddish-orange. It had burned the staircase of wood. Tsuna knew not what to do and ran to the only safe place he could think of—his room.

He locked the door again once he had come inside and went to the one of the walls where the window, evidently seen by the boy, served as his means of protection. There, he tried to look beyond the curtains and saw the man who had went in go outside, hands in his pocket, wearing a black suit and a hat. Tsuna saw this because of the light of the fire of their home. The clutched the window tightly, oh, what had he done to his precious 'kaa-san?! He wore the locket then turned around. He was then greeted by fire, almost burning half of his room. With nowhere to escape, he had only gone to the place where he thought it was…safer in comparison—the window.

Tsuna had not remembered anything after that. All he knew was that he lies atop of a soft white bed covered in the same white blanket with bandages all over his body. All he knew was that there was a boy of about his age standing near the white door with black hair and brown eyes with a fair complexion.

All he knew that there was someone who helped him through the fire. A voice… A voice reassured him that all was well.

* * *

Neukiri: And... it's done. It is a short chapter and I know! I'm really sorry for the delay but school's starting and I barely passed! There's a big project of mine coming up and it's about English words... er... the difficult ones with its definitions and that we could successfully use it in a sentence and/or paragraph. Agh! Why must life be so hard for me? Hehe... So, please do tell me what you think and please tell me what parts were unclear. Please do tell it in a nice way if you could. Expect updates at least a month per chapter and I do say that I really am terribly sorry for the delay. Please do try to forgive me, okay? Well, I do hope that you review (ConCrit and no flames) so that in the future chapters, I would present you better ones. Thanks for listening to my rambling. Ciao!

September 19, 2012

* * *

On a side note: Yiie! I really want to join this inter-school contest about writing! \ !o! / Okay, now I'm done.


	3. I Make Deals With Voices in My Head

****Neukiri: Hullo! Sorry for the extreme delay. School. Sorry. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

**And I was Your Sky**

_Chapter 3_

A Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfic

* * *

.

..

…

..

.

~*~ I Make Deals With Voices in My Head~*~

.

..

…

..

.

* * *

_October 13__th, __**Silver Bullets, **__the official Vongola Papers summaries_

_ ~* Rokudo Mukuro escaped the Vindice_

_ ~* Three unnamed rogues broke into Vongola French Base_

_ ~* Japan HQ recruited Smokin' Bomb Hayato from the _Esplodere _Family_

_ ~* New weapons invented: _Model 43 Type 2: Flame Use Cubes

**Announcement: [From Vongola the Ninth]: **_**"…I hereby propose to you that I am in need of an heir. As all of us know, my son, Xanxus, is currently unavailable at the moment and he shall be leading the Varia, my assassination squad. Now, I propose a dare! Whoever finds the one with Vongola blood and bring him or her to me, the person who have brought my new heir shall be rewarded. Now, the rewards shall be taken seriously but…"**_

* * *

It was a bright and sunny October day at Japan. Sunlight streamed through the windows of the homes. Yet it was not a peaceful day for once again, Tsunayoshi Sawada had been the downfall of their volleyball team.

"Dame-Tsuna! We lost because of you!" Minami Miyamoto said. "Argh! Daisuke, you were lucky! We didn't even want Dame-Tsuna on our side!"

"Well, better luck next time, Mina-chan!" Daisuke Deguchi insulted her as he and his team left the field.

Tsuna sighed. He stared at them. Always, every single day they had been fighting just because of him. Just because he was clumsy doesn't mean that he was no-good. But that was what they always meant. _Just put the blame on No-Good Tsuna and all shall be safe_. Psh.

Minami looked backed. She met Tsuna's brown eyes with her hard steel grey ones. "No-Good Tsuna," she said coldly. "It was because of you we lost. Clean up this mess or we'd tell Nezu-sensei." And with that, Minami left with her _crew_.

"Time to get to work…" Tsuna murmured, "again…."

The brunet took the broom which Minami and her friends left. With a heavy sigh, he went to the corner of the field and started weeping the mess that they had left while they had practiced volleyball.

"Hello," a new voice said.

Tsuna turned. His heart did a little somersault. He was now face-to-face with his whole-life crush and school idol, Kyoko Sasagawa. Tsuna smiled a bit. Kyoko's eyes flashed with worry. With furrowed brows, she said, "Are you okay, Sawada-san?"

_Are you okay, Sawada-san? Are you okay, Sawada-san? _

Those words had repeated themselves in Tsuna's brain.

Unconsciously, Tsuna murmured, "I'm fine, _Sasagawa-san…_"

"Sawada-san? Are you alright?"

"'course I am, Sasagawa-san."

"Ahh. That's good, then." Kyoko smiled.

Their talk would've continued further with a wonderstruck Tsuna Sawada and their school idol. Tsuna wished that the moment needn't have to end. But alas, Tsuna knew better.

"Kyoko-_chan_!" a voice called out from a distance.

Immediately, Kyoko turned. Tsuna became saddened. Tsuna met the eyes of Kensuke Mochida—his senior, their Kendo team captain, and Kyoko's _boyfriend_ (or so the rumors say).

"M-Mochida-sempai?" Kyoko asked.

Kensuke Mochida grinned. "Come with me, Kyoko-chan. My gang would go to this lot behind the mall later." Mochida ruefully grabbed Kyoko's wrist, in which the orange haired female seemed to resist.

"M-Mochida-sempai!" The female complained. Mochida was pulling her wrist—hard. Tsuna was angered by this action. He wanted Mochida to let go of the female's wrist. But what could he do? He was Dame-Tsuna, after all.

Mochida caught Tsuna glaring at him. Immediately, Mochida threw Kyoko's wrist as she fell to ground. Mochida smirked. "Well, well. Dame-Tsuna's getting angry now, is he?"

"M-Mochida-sempai! Don't!" Kyoko pleaded.

"Shut up, you nasty girl!" Mochida said angrily without a hint of consideration.

Wait. How could this Mochida person _bully_ or even _hurt_ Kyoko? Mochida called Kyoko to the degree of a nasty girl. Kyoko was Mochida's girlfriend! He was lucky. Ever since third grade, Tsuna wanted Kyoko to **notice him**. But she never did. Kyoko was always surrounded by her friends. She was the polar opposite of Tsuna. Kyoko was cute, smart, and she's a sociable person. Every male wanted to be her girlfriend. Mochida would pay.

"Mochida-sempai!" Tsuna said.

Mochida turned, and then smirked. "Keep your nose out of this business, Dame-Tsuna!"

When Mochida thought that the brunet would run, Tsuna said, "Apologize to Sasagawa-san first!"

"And why would _I _do that?"

"Because…" Tsuna stammered. "Because what you did isn't fair!" Tsuna spoke with dignity.

"Fair? I'll teach you what being **fair **means." Mochida growled.

Mochida began to hurt the brunet boy. He punched and kicked Tsuna like he was a rag doll. Kyoko could only witness in fear. Even Kyoko got hurt. She tried to calm Mochida down by pulling his hand before he was about to strike Tsuna but Mochida had punched her instead. Mochida was reckless. He was unruly. For thirty minutes, Mochida grew bored of Tsuna. With a final strike, he kicked Tsuna downwards and sneered.

Mochida went to Kyoko, hands outstretched. He smiled. Kyoko only looked at him with distaste. She slapped the hand of Mochida and said, "Don't you ever call me "Kyoko-chan" again!"

Seeing Mochida had left, Tsuna staggered as he rushed to Kyoko's side.

"S-Sasagawa-san, a-are you a-alright?"

Kyoko smiled, even with the bruise on her left cheek, she still looked cute, Tsuna inwardly commented. "Thank you, Tsuna-kun!"

It was the best afternoon of the brunet's life, even with the bruises and all.

"I forgot to clean the court!"

* * *

_Ding dong, ding dong, diiing…_

"Phew…" Tsuna said, wiping beads of sweat from his face. Tsuna looked at the sky. It was orange-y yellow now. Roughly guessing, it was five. The brunet sighed in exasperation. He picked up the tools he used and went back to the shed.

He did his job silently; no one likes him anyway, why make a fuss? Sasagawa left him around an hour or so, reasons unknown. When he had successfully accomplished his task of putting the things back, he ran to their classroom to retrieve his bag.

_Tsuna._

Tsuna ran.

_Tsuna. Tsuna._

Tsuna still ran.

_Tsuna! Tsuna! __**Tsunayoshi!**_

Tsuna halted. He turned around. "Who?" With a confused look, he frantically clung to the wall. '_Maybe, just maybe… The voice must be here…'_ He looked around with such a worried expression. No one knew that his name was Tsunayoshi, not even the school. He enrolled with the name Tsuna, under special circumstances by which only his foster father Tsuyoshi and the principal knew. Even his foster brother, Takeshi, knew nothing of his real name!

But… But **how**… How did this… this voice…. How did this voice know of his name?!

Wait, wait, wait, wait. Hold up… Names?

'_Now, Tsuna, dear.' _A voice from Tsuna's head spoke, _'never underestimate names! These names might cause your downfall sooner or later. __**Never**__ expose your real AND your secret name. Names hold power.'_ Where… Where had Tsuna heard that? It was a memory when he was two… three? Who told him that?

_Ah. I caught your attention didn't I? Tsu. Na. Yo. Shi?_

"You…" Tsuna said with trembling hands. He had halted completely. Brows furrowed and eyes closed, he was mad. "Who are you?"

_Ara, ara. Getting hostile now, Tsunayoshi? Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you ~ _

"W-Who… Where are you!" Tsuna said weakly.

_Aah. You have grown weaker, my lion. Would you like to go back… to the time when mom was still alive?_

"M-Mom?" Tsuna shakily said. "N-No! This… You… You can't be telling the truth! Mom… Mom d-died… Mom died in a fire. An arsonist killed her!"

_Uhuh. What if I say mom didn't __**die**__ in a fire? Would you believe me then?_

"I…" Tsuna looked down. He was shaking. Would he believe this… This voice in exchange for his mom?

_Tsunaa~~ Come… I know that you miss kaa-san~ I don't ask anything for exchange though… If you just—_

"Herbivore."

Tsuna turned. "H-Hibari-s-sempai?"

"You shall be bit—"

_Ara, ara. Why didn't you tell me, Tsuna, that you had a friend who's a Wielder~_

"W-Wielder?"

Hibari closed in. Suddenly, Tsuna had come to realize how intimidating he was.

"_Minescus Oxrilliada_, you shall be bitten to death."

* * *

Neukiri: It's a bad chapter, I know and theyre much too OOC. Im truly sorry, please dont send up flames. thanks. Reviews are welcome. ;)

October 28, 2012


	4. I've Heard It, But I Don't Know Where

Neukiri: Hey, Guys! :) Well, this is awkward. I'm truly sorry for the SUPER DELAY! :o I've got no time, during school. Hey! The studying paid off you know? :P Haha. So, please enjoy this and I hope that I don't lose your trust on me!

PS: I changed the name of the Fic, btw. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

**Your Sky's Dawn  
**

_Chapter 4  
_

A Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfic

* * *

.

..

…

..

.

~*~ I've Heard It, But I Don't Know Where~*~

.

..

…

..

.

* * *

Tsuna awoke to the heavy _drip drop drip_ping of the rain outside. As he sat up, he had realized that his head violently seared with pain. He winces. The brunet tries to recall the simultaneous occurrences of events past. Where was he? Why was he here? Is it true that he had seen his prefect sempai, Hibari Kyoya, or was it just a silhouette of his imaginations? There were unanswered questions lacing acround the room as he inhaled a sharp and quick breath. Tsuna looked around. This place was surely a cabin, for the wooden walls and floor could not betray him of his deduction. He looked up to see the roofto, yes it was still wood. Yet, at the light streamed into the small window, he wobbly stood up. He might know where he was if he sees through the roof. He darted his head around, there was no foothold of the sort. He used the walls to support his weight, but once more he fell down as he felt a chill run down his spine.

_Tsuna_, it whispered. Tsuna looked around with panic. He saw that the darkness was enveloping him. The window's light was blocked by the barricade of black. _Tsuna,_ it whispered once more, now with a voice of much cold and eeriness.

Out of sheer fear, Tsuna stumbled backwards as he huddled into the corner of the cabin. Before the window lost its light, it scattered pieces of broken glass that landed on the floor. He looked up, only to see that the light had once again glowed. He sighed. He saw two silhouettes of animal-like beings, emitting strange flickering lights. Blue and red were those lights. Tsuna tried to stand up but the red light neared him and it growled to none in particular, maybe the darkness, but who knows. Then, the chill Tsuna had earlier felt subsided.

"W-What…" The brunet shakily said.

A voice shouted from outside the four walls. "Ri?" It said, but Tsuna was not sure, for his hearing and sight was blurry after the growl. But, once the voice again said, "Ri," Tsuna swore he had recognized that voice somewhere. He walked to the two figures, the red one just lying on the floor while the blue one soared. He outstretched a hand. And just when he was about to reach it—

The images shattered like broken glass.

Tsuna looked around. The cabin, too, broke. Its pieces fell into the dark abyss. How…

_You… You have already embraced our ways._

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the sliver of Tsuna's room, waking him up almost instantly. As his eyelids opened, it revealed two orbs of chocolate brown eyes. He looked around, _was he still in that cabin_? He asked himself. _No_. As his suspicions proved him wrong, he stood up, getting dressed. He moved his head around, to feel that it was in pain. He felt a shiver nip his nose. He wrapped his arms around his body before he let a jacket hang over his orange-white shirt, to fend off the cold. It was a Saturday, after all, which means, no school.

Usually, Tsuna would rejoice at the fact but after that nightmare (he eventually concluded it as), he dared not venture out to the unknown. Seeing as it was, he opened a small drawer, near his bead to reveal a small notebook with a picture protruding out of its pages. Tsuna softly smiled as he held the notebook into his palms, opening its brown old pages.

Out fell a picture, three figures smiling into the unknown as they faced the camera. Tsuna frowned at this, for it contained the image of his father whom he never met with dirty blond hair and a goatee, carrying his little self as a woman held baby Tsuna's pudgy hands. The woman was Nana. She died at a fire, protecting him. He remembered not most of the moments, for they say that he was traumatized at the fire. The only memory he had was his mother's warm smile.

Yet, he resented his father, Iemitsu. He resented him for not meeting his son. He resented him for not being there when Tsuna was at need the most. And, he resented him truly for not taking him in when Tsuna had nowhere to go to. Iemitsu was like a stranger to Tsuna.

Tsuna did not notice the small tears from his eyes. Wiping them off, he put the hood of his jacket over his head as he quickly put his sneakers and ran through the back door, running off into the drizzle of the light rain. Day and day again, always, his thoughts wandered to the night of the roaring fire. He was scared, vulnerable. He felt that right now. No one was there for him, and surely he would not bother Tsuyoshi and Takeshi. They were kind enough to take him in for almost a decade, and he would not want to burden them more.

_Tsuna, _a voice whispered.

The brunet stopped. He heard his heart beat against the _drip drop drip_ping of the rain. He heard that voice, again. Once, it was a dream, or so he thought. He was beginning to doubt himself now. He knew not what to do, except that fear ran through the course of his veins.

_No more of the Guardians would protect you this time._

No… There was more to this than the dream. He actually heard this once… He was sure of his. His memories were jumbled up. Scared and tired, he fell to his knees, hands grasping his hair. Suddenly, he knew the source of the voice.

He knew he heard this voice, as he put his ear through the door that night.

It was the voice of the man in black. It was the voice who killed his kaa-san.

* * *

Neukiri: Well, this is a confusing chapter. :/ I' really meant it that way, and I'm thinking if I'd change the genre of this to Mystery. :P I really messed things up,to you know, keep you guys guessing. Sorry if the progression of each chapter was too fast/slow and if it was OoC. :( Don't put flames, please. ConCrit is appreciated and reviews are welcome. :)

PS: I'm trying my best to update as much of my stories as much as I can!

PPS: Thanks to all those who fav'd, followed and reviewed! :)

* * *

December 25, 2012

(Merry Christmas!)


End file.
